Black Panther Z Counter Attack
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ran membela kebenaran menghadapi Black Panther Z tanpa menyamar jadi Pink Panther X. Apa Ran bisa mengalahkannya? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #62


**Summary: **Ran membela kebenaran menghadapi Black Panther Z tanpa menyamar jadi Pink Panther X. Apa Ran bisa mengalahkannya?

* * *

**Black Panther Z Counter Attack**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **GALS! Belong to Mihona Fuji

**Warning: **Cerita dibuat sesuai isi komiknya. Mungkin tidak mirip sama sekali. Di sini tidak ada Vivian Lin yang selalu ada di karakter di komik nomor 10. Bakal terjadi OOC. 24 hours 10 fics challenge

**..oOo..**

_Liburan musim dingin tahun 2001_

"Menurut Mami, jika ada orang yang membela kebenaran. Apa bisa menyelamatkan dunia?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat bersegi tiga membaca majalah terkagum-kagum melihat ada gambar perempuan berakting _superhero_. Honda Mami, pacar Asou Yuuya tidak tertarik malahan mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Siapa yang mau jadi _superhero_?"

Barusan saja ada sebuah serangan telak dari ujung sana. Sebuah benda bernama Bumerang berbentuk X menghajar dagu Asou Yuuya hingga terlempar ke belakang. Honda Mami yang melihat sang kekasih terlempar, menolongnya dan melotot tajam pada gadis ber-_highlight _merah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kotobuki?! Mau cari mati dariku, ya?!" geram Honda Mami membantu Asou Yuuya berdiri. Mami masih menatap tajam ke arah Ran. Ran jadi cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala tidak bersalah. "Tadi itu serangan apa sih? Kenapa kamu segitunya bersemangat?"

"Itu serangan dari _Pink Panther X_ di saat dia terjebak oleh musuh." Matanya berkobar-kobar. "_SURPRISE BOOMERANG_!"

"Apa-apaan tuh? Sok banget jadi pahlawan," Mami menghela napas tidak memedulikan kegiatan Ran yang bersemangat menembus waktu.

"Enak saja kamu bilang!" Ran beradu pandang penuh ketajaman pada Mami. Mereka seperti baru pertama bertengkar. Untung saja ada Hoshino Aya dan Yamazaki Miyu begitu pula dengan Asou Yuuya yang melerai mereka.

"Sudah, sudah."

"Ran hentikan itu! Ran tidak mau telat ke acara _Pink Panther X_, bukan?" nyela Miyu berada di tengah-tengah Ran dan Mami. Ran menarik tubuhnya dan bersedekap lebih baik mengalah.

"Aku mengalah. Aku lebih suka ke acara PPX daripada denganmu bertengkar di sini. Aku tidak sudi," Ran memalingkan muka dengan wajah cemberut. "Ayo, kita pergi. Aya, Miyu."

"Hei, kami juga akan ikut tahu." Suara ketus Honda Mami membuat langkah mereka terhenti dan menoleh. Mami menggamit lengan Asou Yuuya, pamer. "Aku akan ikut bersama kalian dengan Yuuya tercinta. Aku juga mau lihat seperti apa sih jagoan kesayanganmu itu."

"Dengan senang hati," balas Ran ketus.

**.. Di acara perayaan PPX VS PPZ ..**

Baru beberapa langkah ke arena pertunjukkan, ada sebuah hujaman bom jatuh ke bawah. Asap keluar dan menggumpal. Mereka jadi terbatuk-batuk. Tubuh mereka terasa lemas dan lunglai. Ada yang jatuh tertidur. Yamazaki Miyu dan Hoshino Aya tertidur. Sedangkan Honda Mami dan Asou Yuuya mendapatkan sebuah bom aneh yaitu obat yang sama, yaitu mengantuk (sama saja).

Ran yang sedari tadi tidak ada malah pergi ke toilet karena kebelet pipis. Ran tidak menduga sama sekali bakal seperti ini setelah keluar dari toilet perempuan. Para pengunjung pertunjukkan tertidur di sana.

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Ran bertanya-tanya melihat teman-temannya mendengkur alias tertidur pulas.

"Wuahahahaha!" suara mengerikan memekakkan di telinga Ran, mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas panggung. Ran tercengang melihat PPX terkapar di sana bersama kr-kru lainnya. Bersama para anak buahnya, PPZ berteriak sekencang-kencang. "Akhirnya aku menang!"

Ran berlari menuju arah panggung. Mengepalkan tinjunya karena PPZ berani memperlakukan teman-temannya seperti itu. Dia tidak peduli pada penampilannya. Yang penting dia harus menghancurkan kejahatan.

"Seenaknya kamu melakukan itu pada temanku, PPZ!" teriak Ran mengancungkan jari telunjuk ke arah PPZ. Si beruang hitam itu melongo memandang gadis belia dan tidak tahu malu mau menghajarnya.

"Memangnya kamu siapa?!" tantang PPZ seberani dikira Ran.

"Aku adalah pembela kebenaran. Selama kamu masih ada di Shibuya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat kejahatan. Aku akan menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit!" geram Ran penuh amarah.

"Huahahahaha!" PPZ tertawa terbahak-bahak. PPZ kembali memandang Kotobuki Ran. "Nona, kamu terlalu muda untuk bermain pahlawan-pahlawan. Kembalilah tidur dan cuci muka terlebih dahulu di rumah sana."

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Ran meluncur ke atas seperti roket. Berkat sepatu ber-sol tebal, Ran bisa menghancurkan wajah PPZ sekali tendangan. PPZ jadi terpelanting ke belakang bersama anak buahnya. Ran mendarat dengan bebas penuh senyuman mengagumkan.

PPZ bangun memegang pipinya terkenal alas sol tebal Ran, memekik kesakitan. "Kurang ajar sekali kamu, anak kecil!" Dia mempersiapkan senjata beracun. "Rasakan serangan dariku, anak kecil!"

PPZ memberikan _Extract Beam Condensation 1oo _ala _Z_. Baunya sangat menyengat mampu membuat orang tidak tahan sama baunya. Ran menutup hidung, mundur ke belakang. Sedangkan PPZ dan anak buahnya terkena bau aneh tersebut. Heran sudah, kenapa mereka tidak memakai masker, ya? Payah.

"Huweee! Kalau begini sih, aku juga tidak tahan!" keluh PPZ menutup hidungnya pada bau menyengat itu.

"Harusnya kita memakai masker, bos!" Rekan-rekannya juga menutup hidung. "Kita salah perhitungan!"

"Sekaranglah saatnya!" Ran mengedipkan mata hingga berkelip satu kali. Dia meluncur ke depan selayaknya ninja. Mulai berguling-guling seperti tornado. Menghantam, menghajar, membanting dan lain-lain (apa lagi namanya, ya?). "_Machine Gun Drill!"_

PPZ beserta anak buahnya pingsan seketika. Sekarang mereka telah terkalahkan. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya memberontak. Semua telah terselesaikan dalam sekejap mata. Mumpung ada Ran. Kalau tidak, bagaimana jadinya.

**.. Sore hari ..**

Warna langit berubah jadi senja. Oranye kemerahan membuat sosok-sosok orang-orang yang tadi tertidur lelap terjaga. Mereka tidak tahu menahu apa terjadi termasuk Yamazaki Miyu, Hoshino Aya, Honda Mami dan Asou Yuuya.

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Yamazaki Miyu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Kepala Miyu sakit rasanya."

"Tadi kalian pingsan." Ran membawakan minuman gratis dari sana. Entah dapat gratis dari mana. "Nih, aku bawakan kalian minuman. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat kalian tidak pusing kembali."

Gadis berambut hitam mengambil minuman tersebut dan meneguknya. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya dan kerongkongan. Dia mengamati sekeliling di mana para pengunjung terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ke mana Honda Mami dan Nomor dua?" tanya Hoshino Aya.

"Mereka membeli minuman seberang sana. Sekalian pergi ke toilet," jawab Ran sekenanya saja. Hoshino Aya mengucap kata 'o' dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tadi kita lagi apa?" tanya Miyu sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian hanya terjatuh dan pingsan. Setelahnya, tidak ada tuh." Ran tidak mau Miyu mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Baru kali ini Ran tidak menampangkan wajahnya untuk jadi terkenal. Ran mulai jadi bijaksana dan tidak egois. Ran mulai mengerti arti kehidupan.

Matahari pun tenggelam dan menggantikan senja jadi biru kelam. Ran membantu Aya dan Miyu berdiri. Menyuruh mereka pulang bersamanya. Karena Ran tidak mau jika ada sesuatu yang aneh di panggung sana. Nanti dia harus membayar kerugiannya kali ini.

"Ayo, pulang."

Apa yang terjadi di panggung itu di mana PPZ tengah terbaring lemah di antar kru-kru TV. PPZ berniat balas dendam lagi kepada Kotobuki Ran. Dia bakal melancarkan serangan tidak kalah menakutkannya. Dan tidak terkalahkan. PPZ berjanji!

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai sudah fanfic terakhir buat event ini. Capek rasanya tidak tidur selama 12 jam. Sekarang saya mau tidur-tiduran dulu. Nanti saya buat Gals lagi jika ada kesempatan. Imajinasi saya hilang dan butuh seminggu untuk balik lagi. See you!

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
